They Really Do Look Like Ducklings
by silvermangos
Summary: Jack meets Amy, Rory, and 11 while they are touring the spots of the Doctor's greatest battles. The Doctor is in pain, and Amy and Rory are like ducklings.


**Instead of updating the story I should be updating, I'm writing a completely random story with way too many references to Raxacoricofallapatorius and its neighboring planet(s)! But anyway, on with it! I should mention, there are some spoilers to season 1 and season 6. And _maybe _season 5. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even if I can say Raxacoricofallapatorius, no one gets what I'm talking about. So I don't own it. **

* * *

"...and this is where I defeated the Slitheen. They were taking over the bodies of these politician-y people and were going to blow up the world and sell it." The Doctor embellishes his stories just a little bit. It's not a crime. He also refrains from mentioning that the Slitheen had some pretty bad gas problems. It detracted from the wonder and magic of the situation, which is what the whole "guided tour of the Doctor's awesomeness!" was all about.

"The Slitheen. Right." chorus a redheaded woman, and a rather adorable man with an abnormally large nose, who are following the Doctor, looking rather uninterested. They are all walking in single file, and Jack thinks that the two look a little like ducklings following behind their mommy Doctor. The Doctor points to another building.

"This basement was where I beat the Nestene Consciousness! That one was going to take over the world, until I killed it!" Jack notes that the Doctor doesn't mention that _he _hadn't actually been the one to kill it.

"Wasn't that what turned me into a plastic Roman with a built in hand gun with which I shot my own wife?" The Doctor has already moved on, so he just waves his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Here! Look at this one! This one was where I met that weird Abzorbaloff thingy from Clom. It was terrifying." Jack, who is walking just within earshot, chuckles at the Doctor's description of the Abzorbaloff.

"Hey, Doctor!" says the redhead. "Do you think we could visit Disneyland Clom sometime?"

While the Doctor is distracted, explaining to the redhead all of the reasons why that would be a rather extremely-harmful-to-the-mind-body-and-soul trip, Jack takes the opportunity to walk up behind the him. He motions to the ducklings, who are staring at him suspiciously, as well as conspicuously, to keep quiet. He taps the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor turns around, and Jack can't help but laugh at his appearance. The Doctor is still a little distracted, and his fez is crooked on his head. He starts to say hello to the person who tapped him, right until Jack until rather painfully (for the Doctor, of course) establishes his presence.

"Hello, I'm Th-" Jack doesn't let the Doctor finish his cheerful greeting. Jack's never been one to beat around the bush, after all. He gets straight to the point, and slaps the Doctor. Hard. The Doctor's eyes widen comically.

"For the love of Raxacoricofallapatorius, Jack! What was that for?!" Jack slaps him again.

"The first one was for abandoning me. _Again_. The second one was for not coming back when I called. And you didn't introduce me to the lovely lady," Rory scowls. "and man, that you're travelling with!"

"I'm sorry! I was _busy_. You know, saving the world, faking my death, getting married, all of that fun stuff! I didn't have time to pay casual visits." Jack narrows his eyes and slaps the Doctor again. The Doctor looks close to tears now, with his lower lip wobbling and his eyes wide open and blinking. "I suppose that one was for not telling you that Sarah Jane wanted your number."

"I'll be sure to call her, but that one was just for good measure."

All the Doctor can get is a strangled, "Jackie would have been proud."

* * *

**I was a little bored. And dehydrated. Plus, I've been wanting to write an Amy/Rory/11/Jack fic for _ages_. I should probably go update THIOTWOAEISW (I still need a title! Otherwise, I'll come up with one just as bad! Not helping, I know.), but I'm not completely happy (or should I say done) with the next chapter, so...yeah. If you liked this one, go check out THIOTWOAEISW! Reviews are always good! They may bring about some well-thought-out stories that were _not_ written within the span of an hour! Review! **


End file.
